Ryan de Villiers
Basics *Son of Poseidon and Mary de Villiers *Younger brother of Brianne de Villiers (Sea Nymph) *Born February 12th 2007 (Aquarius) *Italian *Model is Max Charles Personality Ryan is daring and quite selfish. He is quite rude and disrespectful to those around him. His mother spoiled him and is used to getting what he wants. Ryan has a bad relationship with his sister as she is eleven years older then him and blames him for their dad leaving. Unknown by most, Ryan feels abandoned by his family as his mother never has time for him, his sister hates his guts and his dad is never around. He truly only wants love from his family. Ryan desperately wants to meet his father and ask why he left. When Phoenix adopted him, he started being nicer to people as he had a good role model and a family that loved him, though still remained quite daring, but less selfish, rude and disrespectful. History Mary was a Sea Nymph, a daughter of Calypso, who was living in Italy. There she met Poseidon, and both grew a liking towards each other and went out on a couple of dates. Eventually, Mary found out she was pregnant and told Poseidon who was delighted. When it was time, Mary had a baby girl called Brianne. Poseidon used the excuse that Brianne wasn't a demigod to be allowed to stay with Mary and Brianne. Zeus was angered that his brother was disobeying the laws (even though he technically wasn't) and Hera, though not thinking Poseidon was doing anything wrong, cursed Mary so that her next child would be a demigod, not a Sea Nymph, only to calm Zeus down. For years it looked like Mary wouldn't have another child. Zeus became impatient and just wanted to slaughter Mary and Brianne where they stood. Hera kept him from doing so, as she did pity them. Though, when Brianne had reached ten, Mary was pregnant again. Poseidon, unaware about the curse placed on Mary, told Zeus Mary was expecting again. Zeus knew his plan had come into action and was delighted when, after nine months, Poseidon returned to Olympus. When Ryan was born, Poseidon realized his son was a demigod and knew he had to leave. He told Mary the whole truth though only told Brianne that he was going away for a while. When Poseidon returned to Olympus, he confronted his brother about what he did to Ryan and Zeus said he did nothing to Ryan but Hera did something to Mary. Poseidon went straight to Hera and demanded to know what had happened and Hera told him that shortly after Brianne's birth, she had to curse Mary so her next child would be a demigod. Ryan grew up being hated by his sister and spoiled, though neglected, by his mother. Brianne blamed Ryan for their father leaving them. One time he asked Mary if that was true though Mary said that he had to go back to his siblings and that he loved Ryan and Brianne very much. When Ryan was four, the three of them moved to Honolulu, Hawaii to start their lives there. Mary continued to be absent from her children's lives though got them whatever they wanted. He started growing cold to endure the endless hours of torment. When he began school, he needed special help as he couldn't read anything properly and had trouble sitting still. His teachers weren't able to tell his mother as she never answered her mobile and never showed up to interviews. When he was six, Ryan was walking home from school when something whipped him from behind. Ryan cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Then turned around and saw a creature with the body of a dog, head of a woman and were wreathed with serpents and their eyes dripped along blood with bat-like wings. Ryan yelled out for help but no one came. When he was nearly done for, someone killed the Fury though Ryan passed out before he could see who. When he woke up he was in a strange room. A girl twice his age was sitting next to him with a man that looked in his early thirties. The girl handed Ryan a glass of something though he refused. The girl rolled her eyes and forced it down his mouth. The man glared at her though said nothing but Ryan was surprised to find he actually liked the taste. The girl left and the man asked how he was feeling and Ryan realized that his wounds had healed. He told the man he was fine and the man snickered a bit. Ryan asked him what had attacked him and the man said Alecto did, one of the three Furies. Ryan raised his eyebrows at the man who said that Ryan saw what attacked him, and that it couldn't be normal. Ryan asked why the Fury attacked him and the man said that was what he also wanted to find out. The man said his name was Phoenix Jensen and asked Ryan for his, which he answered with Ryan de Villiers. Phoenix told Ryan to get some more rest which Ryan did. When he woke up, Phoenix was in the room again, clearly waiting for Ryan to wake up. Phoenix told Ryan he couldn't get hold of Ryan's mother though Ryan said that people got "used to it". Phoenix raised his eyebrows and asked if he actually had conversations with his family and Ryan said he did, the frequent put-downs, insults and attacks from his sister and the "hi" and "bye" from his mother. Phoenix sighed and told Ryan that "that is no way for a kid to grow up" to which Ryan agreed but said he doesn't know anything else. A woman walked in and Phoenix smiled to see her, calling her Zoë. Zoë looked at Ryan and asked if he was another one" though Phoenix shook his head and said that Ryan was an orphan. Zoë raised her eyebrows and walked away. Ryan told Phoenix that he wasn't an orphan and Phoenix said that he better get adjusted to it, otherwise Phoenix would be breaking his promise to Ryan's father. Noah asked Phoenix how he knew Ryan's father and Phoenix said that he was his half-brother. For a year, Ryan stayed with Phoenix and his children: Isabelle and Kayden Pyke and Arthur and Amelia Jensen. Kayden, Arthur and Phoenix taught Ryan how to fight in case of monster attacks. When Ryan was seven, Phoenix's wife Zoë died. He stayed close to Kayden during the funeral as he was the sibling Ryan was closest too. When the funeral was over, Amelia ran straight into her room, and Phoenix told Ryan to see if he could calm Amelia down. When Ryan entered, Amelia was lying on her bed. Ryan shook Amelia's hand and sat down on her bed next to her. Amelia glared at him though Ryan didn't leave. Amelia asked what it took to be a "bitchy sister" in Ryan's eyes though Ryan told her she was, but he had a worse sister in his real family and that he was used to mean sisters. Amelia smiled and hugged Ryan and said that she did love him as a brother, no matter how annoying he was. |powers = }} Category:Max Charles Category:Watcher01